¿Amantes?
by theprincesspink1
Summary: Luego de ser "amantes" por un año Gale se empieza a cuestionar si quiere seguir o no con Madge. Lo cual lo deja dudando. Pero Peeta Mellark hace acto de presencia, y muchos secretos del pasado de ella se descubren. Gale podra entenderla o terminaran separados para siempre


Hola a todos de nuevo esta es otra historia pero de Gale y Madge. Espero que les guste tambien es AU

La historia no es mia es de Michelle Reid y esta basada en el libro Amante o esposa. Puede a ver diferencias y similitudes.

Los personajes son de la saga los juegos del hambre de suzanne collins.

Dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias. Saludos

Capitulo 1:

La cama estaba deshecha y, entre las sábanas, Gale Howthorne podía ver una  
pierna larga y dorada, doblada por la rodilla, y la suave curva de una cadera y un muslo.  
El resto estaba cubierto por las sábanas, excepto un esbelto brazo y el cabello rubio que  
enmarcaba un perfil que, en la antigüedad, habría provocado guerras.  
Solo que el nombre de esa mujer no era Helena, sino Madge y, a pesar de que su belleza podría haber provocado guerras metafóricas en su tiempo, no había duda de a  
quién pertenecía ahora. Se apoyó en la barandilla del balcón y sonrió mientras se llevaba a los labios la taza de café.  
Todavía era muy pronto, pero el sol ya le calentaba la espalda desnuda. Había  
salido a la terraza directamente de la ducha y llevaba las caderas envueltas en una  
toalla, lo que era la única concesión la modestia allí, en su villa de verano en las  
colinas sobre Portofino, donde los únicos ojos que lo podían ver pertenecían alas  
gaviotas; que aprovechaban las tempraneras corrientes de aire.

Ya Madge, por supuesto, si se despertaba. Pero al contrario que él, ella no tenía que estar de vuelta en Milán a las nueve de la mañana, así que no tenía ninguna razón para levantarse tan temprano. A no ser que... Si se despertara ahora, le resultaría lo más sencillo del mundo quitarse la toalla y reunirse de nuevo con ella en la cama.  
Pero todavía no, -se dijo Gale a sí mismo ~ mientras le daba otro sorbo a su  
café.  
En el año que llevaban juntos nunca había visto a Madge de otra manera que no fuera  
hermosa. Vestida o desnuda, exudaba una belleza que sobrepasaba la de cualquier otra  
mujer que hubiera conocido en su vida. Estaba orgulloso de ser su amante, de que solo  
él pudiera poner las manos sobre su anatomía. Orgulloso de que ella solo tu viera ojos  
para él.  
¿Pero la amaba?  
No, admitió pesadamente. No la amaba. Amaba su aspecto y cómo lo hacía  
sentirse. Y él daría la vida con gusto si con eso salvara la de ella. Pero el amor  
verdadero tenía que ser algo más profundo que todo eso. Tenía que amar lo que era ella,  
y no era así. Suspiró profundamente. Una nube tapó el sol y, de repente, el café le supo amargo.

Se volvió para mirar las azules aguas del Mediterráneo a lo lejos y deseó saber qué iba a  
hacer con ella.  
Dejarla marchar estaba fuera de toda opción. Pero dejarla quedarse significaba  
problemas en más de una manera. Ahí fuera, más allá de las colinas y valles que  
embellecían Italia, los problemas se estaban formando. Y venían en forma de una madre  
autocrática y un padre con un urgente deseo de ver a su hijo casado y con la cabeza  
sentada antes de que él muriera.  
Casarse con Madge aun sin amarla de verdad sería lo más fácil del mundo para  
él. Era joven, hermosa y lo amaba completamente. ¿Pero qué padre soportaría que su  
único hijo y heredero de I la gran fortuna de los Howthorne se casara con una mujer como Madge?  
Una mujer con la clase de pasado que estaba destinado a perseguirla para  
siempre, una mujer cuyo pasado se reflejaría en él y en el buen nombre de su familia,  
una mujer que sería la amante perfecta, pero que nunca podría ser la esposa perfecta  
para él.

Suspiró de nuevo y, tal vez Madge lo oyó, ya que se agitó en la cama. Marco  
tomó de nuevo su taza y se volvió hacia ella, que se había puesto de espaldas y, sin  
abrir los ojos, extendía un brazo buscando en el lugar donde había estado él en la cama.  
Era un gesto tan familiar que se le erizó el vello del pecho como si ella se lo hubiera  
tocado de verdad. Esa sensación lo hizo sonreír de nuevo, porque le agradaba ver que la  
primera cosa en la que ella pensaba siempre cuando se despertaba era en él. Cuando  
Madge no encontró su cuerpo su siguiente movimiento fue abrir sus encantadores ojos  
y luego sentarse y empezar a buscarlo. Lo encontró casi inmediatamente y sonrió  
encantada.  
-Chao- dijo suavemente. La respuesta de él fue otra sonrisa; su interior empezaba  
a agitarse de nuevo y la sangre le empezó a hervir. Esa mujer lo afectaba de tantas  
maneras que no se atrevía ni a contarlas.  
Ella se levantó de la cama, extendió los brazos por encima de la cabeza y se  
estiró largamente, de una forma que hizo destacar todas las curvas de su cuerpo, desde  
los pies a los esbeltos dedos. Su piel levemente dorada brillaba como la seda y su  
maravilloso cabello se le desparramo por la espalda. Gale no había conocido en toda  
su vida a una mujer tan perfecta como Madge. Su rostro, su cabello, su cuerpo  
sensacional.. .La forma en que se movía y se acercaba a el. Como una peligrosa  
sirena, excitaba sus sentidos masculinos sin ni siquiera proponérselo. Incluso el sol la  
adoró al salir de detrás de la nube que lo había ocultado cuando ella entró en la terraza.  
No era de extrañar que Peeta Mellark hubiera estado tan obsesionado con ella,  
pensó Gale sintiéndose un poco amargado. No era de extrañar que la hubiera pintado  
de todas las maneras con que un artista podía pintar una obsesión. Viéndola así podía  
entender fácilmente por qué ese hombre se había sentido tan decidido a preservar su  
imagen desnuda.

Durante años, Madge había aparecido en todas sus obras, no siempre como el sujeto principal, pero siempre aparecía su figura desnuda cuando uno veía un Mellark.  
Pero en su deseo de hacer inmortal a Madge, la había transformado en la  
fantasía de todos los hombres. Su forma desnuda adornaba ahora las paredes de todos  
los ricos y famosos.  
Le importaba a ella? No. ¿Se avergonzaba o ruborizaba cuando se veía en uno de  
esos .cuadros? Tampoco. Esa mujer se sentía tan cómoda con su cuerpo como se sentía  
con esas pinturas.  
¿Y a él? Gale era muy consciente de la notoriedad de Madge como famosa  
modelo de desnudos y eso le daba un cierto prestigio delante de sus envidiosos amigos y  
conocidos. Pero eso no significaba que le gustara, aunque había aprendido a aceptarlo  
porque, como Mellark, de alguna manera, él también estaba obsesionado con esa mujer.  
Madge se detuvo delante de él y no dijo nada, solo se limitó a mirarlo fijamente  
mientras entrelazaba los dedos con los de él que sujetaban la taza. Sus ojos brillaban  
como topacios al sol y se llevó la taza a los labios para beber unos tragos antes de  
acercársela luego a él para que hiciera lo mismo.  
Gale bebió obedientemente mientras sus miradas seguían fijas en la del otro.  
Luego ella apartó la taza, se puso de puntillas y lo besó.  
El aroma del café los envolvió, y las puntas de los senos de ella se apretaron  
contra el pecho desnudo de él y, bajo la toalla, su cuerpo empezó a responder.  
Aquello era hacer el amor a un nivel diferente, era una intimidad tan profunda  
que alcanzaba partes de él que nunca antes habían sido tocadas. Cuando ella se apartó  
de nuevo, sus ojos contenían una promesa. Gale pensó que, tal vez, podía tomarla en  
un momento. Por ahora se contentó con el más simple placer de ser el sujeto pasivo  
mientras que ella era la que se ocupaba de la seducción.  
Ella la empezó acariciándole levemente un hombro con un dedo.  
-Te has duchado sin mí -se quejo.

-Estabas dormida-.

Madge no se mostró nada impresionada por esa respuesta. Tomó la taza de sus  
manos y la dejó aun lado. Luego le tomó las manos, se las colocó en la esbelta cintura  
y le puso las suyas en la nuca, pegándose a él a continuación y apretando esos  
maravillosos senos contra su cuerpo.

Gale debía ser de piedra .para no responder a ella. Lo que tenían era especial. Ella era especial y no quería perderla, ni lo que tenían.  
-¿Qué pasa? -le preguntó ella cuando Gale se estremeció.  
\- El sol ha vuelto a ocultarse.  
Y así había sido. Como un mal augurio, se había deslizado tras otra nube en el  
mismo momento en que él se había puesto a pensar en el futuro.

-Friolero. Si estuvieras así en un balcón en Inglaterra, te morirías de frío -respondió ella.  
De repente se la imaginó a ella desnuda en un balcón inglés y pensó en una pintura de Mellark en la que estaba exactamente así.  
-Tú lo sabes bien, por supuesto.  
Ella se quedó muy quieta de repente, como si la hubiera abofeteado. Retrocedió  
un paso y, sin decir nada más, se volvió y entró de nuevo en el dormitorio.  
Gale sintió remordimientos mientras la veía dirigirse al cuarto de baño. El  
impulso de ir tras ella para disculparse llegó un par de segundos tarde, ya que la puerta  
se cerró y oyó echar el cerrojo. Supo que le iba a costar arreglar lo que acababa de  
hacer.  
-Maldita sea -murmuró


End file.
